Buffy the Vampire Slayer From The Beginning
by Aria Miranda
Summary: What would've happened if Buffy was changed into a vampire by The Master. Various couples, especially Buffy and Angel.


Clemente of Cyrene was born in the year 15 A.D. to a carpenter and a seamstress. In the year 35 A.D., he married 17-year-old Kristiana, the daughter of a merchant. Following the obligatory year of celibacy, they made love for the first time, conceiving a son on their first try. Nine months later, she gave birth to Joseph.

Mere hours after Joseph was put to bed, following his fourth birthday, Kristiana went to wake him up for breakfast when she felt his cold body against her. Screaming, she started to cry, with the sorrow of a mother. Three days later, Joseph was buried next to Kristiana's mother.

After making sure that the house was tidy and his wife was asleep, Clemente went to a pub. While there, he met a beautiful woman, who ordered drink after drink after drink for him. Entirely inebriated, she led him to her lair. While he was still unconscious, she stripped both of them of their clothing, pushing him down onto the bed.

Pulling his legs over the edge of the bed, she knelt down before him. Kissing the tip of his penis, she swirled her tongue around it. Licking him from front to back, she took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down so as to take more of him in. Swallowing, she flicked his testicles, removing her head from him. Crawling up his body, licking and nibbling at his skin, she bit at each nipple, licking, nibbling and sucking each one.

Finding herself on her back, she thrust her fingers through his hair as he kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Positioning himself at her entrance, he thrust into her, not knowing that he wasn't making love to his wife. When it was over, she reverted to her game face, startling him as she bit into his neck, drinking deeply. When she was done, she scratched her own neck, drawing blood. Pulling his head to her neck, she held his head there as he drank.

For twenty-four hours, Amalia waited for her childe to rise. She took that time to leave him and go to find his wife's family. Rather than kill her, she killed her five brothers, 5 sisters-in-law, 7 nieces, 8 nephews, as well as her parents and both sets of grandparents. When she was done, she burned down their homes, seeing his wife fleeing and running to the temple for safety. She didn't want her childe mad at her that she killed his wife, which is why she was smart enough not to do it. She figured she would let Clemente do it himself.

When he did arise, she was naked in bed with him. "Amalia." "Clemente. My childe." Kissing him deeply, she pulled him into another lovemaking session, running her hands up and down his body. "What's first Amalia?" "I killed your wife's family." "You what?" "You need some inspiration for your first kill." "You're right. I do." When they were done, he got out of bed and got dressed. Breaking off a leg from the chair, he thrust it into Amalia's chest. "Rot in hell Amalia." With that said, his sire died her final death.

Deciding to go see his family first, he went to find his father's favourite bottle of wine. Finding that there were four bottles, he poured wine for everyone, each person having several refills. When the bottles were empty, Clemente reverted to his own game face, shutting all of the doors. Within two hours, his entire family was dead. Ending with burning their homes, after taking his father's pocket watch, he went home, back to Kristiana, who no doubt was in severe pain over the loss of her entire family.

Seeing him through the window, Kristiana ran out to greet him. "Clemente." "I'm sorry love." "They're all gone. It's just the two of us." "I know. Let's get out of here." "Yes. Just give me an hour." "Alright."

Taking the time to sweep out the entire house, wash the dishes, and counting all of the money they had, she put it in her purse, along with his father's watch, her mother's diamond cross necklace, and two charcoal portraits…one of Joseph as a newborn, the other one of him and her parents on his fourth birthday. Watching this, Clemente knew he had to let her do this. They would be living for an eternity together, but she obviously needed a reminder of her son and her parents whom were taken away from her. With the house clean and her purse packed, they left, heading to Babylon. Nobody would know them there.

Arriving in Babylon, at night, they got undressed and went to bed. Kissing her deeply, he wanted to make love to her one last time with her feeling her chest rise and fall, her heart beating beneath his dead one. When it was over, he changed, feeding from her. Her screams turned to moans as she fell unconscious. Forcing her to feed from him, he let her fall away, knowing what was to come for them. They would never again breathe, eat real food, or go out in the sunlight, but they were together forever.

After being married for 7 years, having a 6 year old daughter and a 4 year old son, Elizabeth of Babylon came home from the marketplace to find her husband and two children beheaded on the living room floor. Burying them three days later, she sold everything in the house, except for her wedding ring and the special wooden frame that he made for her, which housed 5 drawings…Claudia on the day she was born, James on the day he was born, her on their wedding day, him on their wedding day, and the centre one being of the four of them. Having counted all of the money she collected, she left her home, never to return again.

Seeing the woman by the grave site, Kristiana went to comfort her. "Hello Miss." "Hello." "You look troubled." "My husband, son, and daughter are dead." "I'm so sorry for your losses. I know what it's like to lose your entire family." "Is your husband dead too?" "No. He's still with me." "Well then, you're lucky." "Do you have any money Miss?" "Elizabeth." "Elizabeth." "Yes I do." "Alright. Let's go buy some food and I'll take you to my home." "I don't want to be a bother." "Of course not." "Thank you." Placing a kiss to the grave stones of her family, Elizabeth joined Kristiana as they spent the last of her money.

For her last meal, unbeknownst to Elizabeth, she had a hearty veal stew, lentil soup, bread and cheese, as well as all of the milk she could afford to buy. Going to sleep that night with a stomach ache, having gone to the bathroom five times in three hours, she went to rest.

Having convinced her husband to let Elizabeth keep the framed photos and her wedding ring, Kristiana went into the other woman's room and carried her from the bed to their own room. Laying her down on the bed, Clemente and Kristiana got into bed, lying on either side of her. Kissing each other gently, deeply, Kristiana and Clemente lifted Elizabeth's neck so that they had access to it. Both biting into her, they took turns making her feed from both of them, Clemente first, then her. By the time the first twenty-four hours of the rest of her existence had come and gone, she finally woke up, feeling very hungry.

"You'll be known as Buffy from now on," says Clemente, before leaning down and kissing her. Doing so gently, he thrusting his tongue into her mouth, framing her face with his hands. After a minute, he pulled away, proceeding to strip her of her clothing.

Once she was naked, Clemente kissed down her neck and shoulders, moving to her breasts. Squeezing her left breast, he licked, nibbled, and sucked at her right one, biting down on the nipple with his human teeth. Switching positions after a minute, he licked, nibbled, and sucked at her left breast, biting down on the nipple as he squeezed her right breast.

Licking and nibbling down further, sticking his tongue into her belly button, he moved his face to her vagina. Sticking his tongue into her, he swirled it all around inside her. Licking at her from top to bottom, he bit down onto her clit, causing her to pull Kristiana's head to hers and kiss her deeply, hungrily. As his two wives kissed each other, grabbing each others' hair, Clemente smiled against Buffy.

Lying down on top of Buffy, Clemente kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue. Turning to face Kristiana, she rolled on top of the older lady as they kissed again. Brushing their breasts against each other, they licked, nibbled, and sucked on either side of their lover's necks. Kissing each other one more time, Buffy kissed down her neck and shoulders, moving to her breasts. Squeezing her left breast, she licked, nibbled, and sucked at her right one, biting down on the nipple with her human teeth. Switching positions after a minute, she licked, nibbled, and sucked at her right breast, biting down on the nipple as she squeezed her right breast.

Licking and nibbling down further, sticking her tongue into Kristiana's belly button, Buffy moved her face to her vagina. Sticking her tongue into her, she swirled it all around inside her. Licking at her from top to bottom, she bit down onto her clit, causing Kristiana to grab Clemente's head and kiss him deeply. Moving back up her body, Buffy kissed Kristiana, allowing her to taste herself on Buffy's lips and tongue.

Rolling Buffy onto her back, Kristiana kissed her again. Kristiana kissed down her neck and shoulders, moving to her breasts. Squeezing her left breast, she licked, nibbled, and sucked at her right one, biting down on the nipple. Switching positions after a minute, she squeezed her right one as she licked, nibbled, and sucked at her left breast, biting down onto that nipple too. Moving back up to Buffy's lips, Kristiana kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on the older woman's lips and tongue.

Both ladies thoroughly sated for now, they decided to concentrate on their husband. They took turns biting, licking, nibbling, and sucking at each of his nipples. They each kissed the tip of his penis, swirling their tongues around it. Licking at him from front to back, they each took turns taking him into their mouths, bobbing their heads up and down so that they could take more of him inside them. Swallowing, they each flicked his testicles, causing him to push their heads further into him.

Kissing each of his wives, he took turns making love to them, slamming each of them into the mattress. As he continued to thrust and exit, thrust and exit, the head board knocked against the wall so hard, until it finally detached and fell to the floor. Neither one cared though as they took turns making love to each other. They periodically drank from their bottles of wine, only to indulge in each other again and again.

For the next 1500 years, Clemente, now dubbed The Master, as well as Kristiana and Buffy, the Precious Ones, travelled around the world. The killed every human and animal in their path, stole anything and everything that was worth any money, they learned how to read, write, speak, and sing in every human and demon language, as well as use every weapon that changed with time. By the turn of the 17th century, they had a very lucrative Suisse bank account, which of course was housed in their own Suisse bank.

Arriving in the Virginia Colonies, Buffy left Clemente and Kristiana so that she could have a break. Seeing all of the commotion at a home down the street, she snuck in with the nurses, who went to one of the bedrooms. There lying on the bed was a pale blonde woman, who was named Deborah. Watching as the other nurses tended to her, Buffy simply waited for them to leave.

An hour before sunrise, Buffy knew she had to move quickly. Climbing into bed with her, Buffy pressed her lips to hers, kissing her awake. Thrusting her tongue into the younger woman's mouth, she held on to her, waking her up fully. Kissing down her neck and shoulders, she moved her face to her breasts. Squeezing her left breast, she licked, nibbled, and sucked at her right breast, biting down on the nipple with her human teeth. Switching positions after a minute, she licked nibbled, and sucked at her left breast, biting down on the nipple as she squeezed her right one. Kissing down further, she stuck her tongue into the other woman's belly button before moving her face to her vagina. Opening her mouth, she stuck her tongue into her, swirling it all around the inside of her. Licking at her from top to bottom, she bit down on her clitoris, causing the woman to moan in pleasure. Kissing back up her body, she plunged her tongue into her mouth, smiling as she was rolled over onto her back.

Deborah pressed her lips to Buffy's, kissing her deeply. Kissing down her neck and shoulders, she moved her face to her breasts. Squeezing her left breast, she licked, nibbled, and sucked at her right breast, biting down on the nipple with her human teeth. Switching positions after a minute, she licked nibbled, and sucked at her left breast, biting down on the nipple as she squeezed her right one. Kissing down further, she stuck her tongue into the other woman's belly button before moving her face to her vagina. Opening her mouth, she stuck her tongue into her, swirling it all around the inside of her. Licking at her from top to bottom, she bit down on her clitoris, causing the woman to moan in pleasure. Kissing back up her body, she plunged her tongue into her mouth, smiling as she was rolled over onto her back.

Wrapping themselves tightly around each other, brushing their breasts against each other, they kissed each other deeply as they moved their vaginas flushed up against each other. Thrusting hard and fast against each other, they had sex for the first time. When it was over, Buffy fed from her, forcing her to feed from her too. "Your name is Darla now." With that said, she quickly dressed both of them, carrying her out of the window and back to their lair.

While Buffy was gone, Kristiana was able to spend some quality bedroom time with her husband. The three of them had been together for 1539 years, but Clemente was her husband forever. Closing the door, she pulled Clemente legs to the edge of the bed. Kissing the tip of his penis, she swirled her tongue around it. Licking at him from front to back, she took his in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down so that she could take more of him in. Swallowing, she flicked his testicles, causing him to grab her and lay her down beneath him. Kissing his wife deeply, he thrust into her, slamming her into the mattress repeatedly as they made love. When it was over, she laid her head to rest on his head, smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. Despite the fact that they've been demons for 1560 years, they were each others' sole purpose for existing.

Placing Darla on the bed, she was surprised when the younger girl pulled her into bed with her. "Good morning sire," said Darla, kissing her deeply. "Good morning. What would you like to do today?" "I'm hungry." "Alright. I'll introduce you to The Master and Kristiana. Tonight we'll go out to eat." "It's just the four of us here?" "For now." "Alright." With one more kiss, Buffy led Darla to the Master's room.

"Hey," Buffy said, climbing into bed with them. Watching Buffy being kissed by the other woman and fondled by the man made Darla angry. Buffy belonged to her and she intended on having her. Pulling the other woman off of Buffy, Darla got on top of her sire, kissing her as Kristiana looked on in shock.

"Nobody pulls me off of Buffy and gets away with it little girl," she said, addressing Darla. "Oh yeah? She's my sire, lady." "Well, he's our sire, so he outranks you." "What are you gonna do about it?"

Punching Darla in the face, Kristiana scratched her, licking the wound. Holding her arms captive above her head, Krisitiana thrust hard and fast against Darla as they had sex for the first time. Kissing her deeply, Kristiana pushed Darla into Clemente's arms. "What's your name little one?" "My sire Buffy named me Darla. My birth name is Deborah." "I prefer Darla." With that said, Clemente kissed her as he thrust into her, slamming her into the mattress. Buffy and Kristiana were next to them on the bed as well, making love to each other. When all four of them were spent, Darla gently caressed Kristiana's cheek. "I'm sorry Kristiana." "It's alright. You're young. Buffy certainly had great taste. You're a thing of beauty." "Thank you." While Darla and Kristiana made love, so did Buffy and Clemente. There were still many hours until sundown, so they had to keep busy.

In 1650, Buffy went out walking by herself. Clemente was busy making love with both Darla and Kristiana, so she had some time on her hands. Going into a bar, she saw a young man sitting by himself. Walking to his table, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello handsome. Do you want some company tonight?" "If you're offering, absolutely." "I'm Buffy." "I'm Luke." "That's a very strong name, biblical." "Thank you. I've never heard of your name before." "It's a family name." For the next two hours they drank and talked, while he enjoyed his last meal, unbeknownst to him. He had steak, a baked potato with sour cream and chives, a large salad and a slice of chocolate cake which he shared with the beautiful woman sitting with him.

When the bar had closed, he took her back to his house, where he clearly lived alone. Closing the door, he took her by the hand and led her upstairs. That night they made love in his bed, a bubble filled tub, the shower, the kitchen table, the couch, and on the rug in front of the fireplace. Feeling sunrise was near, she kissed him one last time, feeling his heartbeat beneath her. Reverting to game face, she bit into his neck, drinking deeply. Forcing him to feed from her as well, she signalled for the minions to come in, who carried the large man to their lair.

When he rose the next evening, he found himself in bed with the woman from last night. "Buffy." "Luke." "I don't have a pulse." "Yes lover, you're a vampire now." "Why?" "Because you are a very handsome man and it will be a pleasure to spend the next century with you." "You won't get into trouble for bringing in another man?" "No my love." Kissing him deeply, she pulled him on top of her. They spoke no more, except for the moaning and screaming of each others' names.

In 1753, in Galway, Ireland, Buffy walked out of the pub going to stand at the edge of the alley. Stumbling out of the bar, Liam stood upright when he saw the beautiful woman. Making his way toward her, he smiled as she turned to face him.

"Hello handsome." "Such a beautiful lass. What are you doing here by yourself?" "Waiting for you." "Do you wish for me to keep you company tonight?" "Yes." Taking her hand in his, he said, "Lead the way."

Making their way to the barn near the lair, she led him to the hayloft upstairs. Stripping themselves of their clothing, he pushed her down to lie down on top of their clothing. Kissing her gently at first, he thrust his tongue into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Linking his fingers with hers, he wrapped himself around her, easing into her. Holding on tightly to him, they made love over and over again.

When it was over, she kissed him one last time, feeling his heart beating beneath her dead one. Reverting to game face, she bit into his neck, drinking deeply. After a few minutes, she forced him to feed from her too.

Three nights later, following the burial of Liam Rourke, Buffy stood at the edge of his grave. Within the hour, he finished digging himself out of his grave. "Hey Buffy," he said, grabbing her for a deep kiss. "Hello lover," she said, kissing him again. "I love you Buffy." "I love you too Angel." "Angel." "Yes." "Alright."

In 1767, Buffy was angry. Last night she had caught Angelus with Kristiana, the night before with Darla. While Darla and Angelus were being hunted by Holtz, she found herself in front of well-lit restaurant. Seeing a beautiful couple leaving, she followed them home.

Seeing them in the backyard, sitting and kissing on their bench, she approached them. "Such a beautiful couple the two of you make." "Hello," the man said, practically drooling all over himself at the sight of the beautiful woman. "Hello beautiful," Buffy said, looking at his wife. "Hello. I'm Elizabeth, this is my husband James. We just found out that we own this house outright." "Congratulations." "Would you like to come in for a drink, Miss" "Buffy. I'd love to."

After two hours, they had eaten every crumb of food in the kitchen as well as drank every drop of wine. Sending James out of the room to collect all of their money and their three most prized possessions, Buffy led Elizabeth back to the living room. Closing the blinds and the drapes, she pulled Elizabeth into her arms. Leaning in, Buffy kissed her, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. As the kiss deepened, the two women fell to the rug, stripping each other of their clothing. By the time James came in, the two women were making love.

Seeing her face change, James screamed, watching his wife being fed from. Seeing Elizabeth go unconscious, Buffy stood up, naked. Going to stand in front of him, she tilted his head to the side, drinking deeply from him. Falling down with him, she waited for an hour. By the time both of them had woken up, Buffy was dressed and carrying their bag with her.

"My two new pets. James, Elizabeth is your human wife and always will be. But I'm your sire. When I wish to sleep with Elizabeth, I may not always let you join us. Is that understood?" "Yes sire." "Good." Kissing both of them one more time, they left their old home, going to the lair.

In 1800, Buffy woke up to find Darla and Kristiana sucking on either one of her nipples. Grabbing each of their heads, she kissed them deeply, biting down on their tongues so hard that she drew blood. Taking turns making love with each of them, she got up from the bed, smiling as she watched them make love too.

Dressed and pretty, Buffy left the room to find Angelus outside her room. "Hello love," she said, kissing him gently. "Who were you with?" "Darla and Kristiana." "Oh. Alright then." Kissing him again, she said, "I'll see you soon love." "Where are you going?" Pulling his head down for one more kiss, she patted him on the bum before grabbing Luke and kissing him. "Come on Luke. Let's go make another minion."

Later that night, Buffy walked into Angelus' room to find him in bed with Elizabeth. Pulling Elizabeth out of the bed, she kissed her deeply before telling her to go spend some time with James. Once the door was closed, she launched herself on top of Angelus, giggling as he thrust into her.

"Jealous much, Buffy?" "I understand that you'll be in bed with the other women and I'm glad that you'll understand when I'm in bed with the other men. But honestly, you're my favourite childe Angelus." "You're the only woman I'll ever love Buffy." "Love?" "Yes Buffy. I know that we're vampires, but I'm in love with you." "I'm in love with you too Angelus. I just hope you remember that when you find out I slept with one of the other men." "The same goes for you Buffy." Kissing him, she ran her fingers through his hair as he thrust back into her. The two of them made love for the rest of the day.

After introducing Penn to the other women, she assigned Angelus the responsibility of training him. Now that there were nine of them in the family, Buffy decided to wait until she turned someone else. She didn't want a new man to come along until the women had gotten used to Penn.

In 1860, at the local convent, Buffy walked in to find a brunette hovering in a corner. "You've come for me." "Yes love." Pressing her lips to hers, she continued to kiss her. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and fed from her. An hour later, her new childe Drusilla smiled at her. Moving to lie down on the bed with Drusilla, she kissed her, smiling against the brunette's lips. As they made love, they were so loud they didn't realize that the entire family came to see what was going on. When they were done, Buffy took Angelus by the hand and led him back to his bedroom. While Buffy and Angelus made love, Drusilla slept with The Master, Luke, and James, followed by Kristiana, Darla, and Elizabeth.

Twenty years later, in 1880, Buffy and Drusilla were walking down the street when they saw a man slouching on a bench. Sitting next to him, Buffy said, "What's wrong?" "She rejected me again." "Well she's very stupid. You are a very handsome man. What's your name?" "William." "Come with us William. We'll show you a great time." "Alright."

Two days later, William woke up in bed with Drusilla and Buffy, the two women kissing right in front of him. "What's going on?" "You're a vampire now William," said Drusilla, kissing him deeply. "Are you my sire?" "No. Buffy is." "Really." Turning to face Buffy, he smiled at her. As the two blondes kissed, Angelus came into the room holding a bottle of wine. "Hello Drusilla. You want to join me tonight?" "Absolutely Angelus." Kissing Buffy one more time, Drusilla joined Angelus in a kiss, the two of them kissing deeply..

Angry at this development, Buffy ended up sleeping with William, whom she later named Spike. The next night, Darla with Luke, Kristiana with Clemente, Spike with Drusilla, Buffy went out to be alone for a while. Picking up a rose, she smelled it, sighing as she felt his presence.

"I know what we said Angelus, but you're mine. I've loved you for 127 years and we've been through so much together. But if you want to be with someone else, please just tell me."

"I love you so much Buffy." "You do?" "Yes. Even though I've slept with Kristiana, Darla and Elizabeth countless times, with Drusilla all of last night, you're the only one I've ever loved. I can't stand seeing you after you've been with the other men. The Master, I can see it because he's your sire. But I want you Buffy, all of you."

Standing up, Buffy ran to him, hugging him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. "I love you so much Angel." "I love you too Buffy." With that said, he led her back to the barn where they made love for the first time 127 years ago. They never left each others arms for the next 48 hours.

For the next 7 days and nights, Buffy deprived all of her childes from having any private bedroom time with her. Sending them all to turn as many people as possible, she engaged in a full weeks worth of bedroom time with Clemente and Kristiana. By the time the 168th hour had come and gone, Buffy left the bedroom to see all of their minions.

Holding on tightly to Angelus' hand, she said, "I'm glad to see such a great turn out. I'm Buffy, third in command. I would like to invite all of you to indulge yourselves. This is Darla, Drusilla, Spike, Luke, Penn, James, and Elizabeth. Your job is to do everything they tell you to do and to stay away from The Master's bedroom. Do all of you understand?" Seeing them nodding, Buffy spent the next two hours alternating with having sex with Spike, Luke, Penn and James, while Angelus did the same with Darla, Drusilla, and Elizabeth. Waiting another hour for Buffy while she had sex with Darla, Drusilla, and Elizabeth, Angelus indulged himself in some of the lesser vampires, all of them with dark hair. When both Buffy and Angelus were spent, they left the room, him following her to the surprise she had for him…one that would change their lives forever.

Leading him back to the barn, she said, "Happy Birthday Angelus." "Is that a gypsy?" "Just for you darling." Turning to face her, he grabbed her, kissing her as he pushed her down to the floor. As they made love in front of the frightened gypsy, they kept whispering their love for each other. Kissing her one last time, he focused his attention on the gypsy.

Lifting her dress, she exposed her thigh. Reverting to game face, he fed from her thigh, causing her to scream. With the taste of the gypsy's pure blood still on his tongue, he grabbed Buffy, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. After a minute, Buffy pulled away. "That's positively scrumptious." Changing to her own game face, she fed from her other thigh. Hearing the gypsy scream again made Angelus feed from Buffy's neck, the two tumbling to the floor.

"She tastes so good Angelus." "I know love. Would you like another taste?" "Yes." Pulling the gypsy between them, they each fed from either side of her neck and each of her breasts, lapping up the red nectar around her nipples. Forcing the gypsy to feed from both of them, Buffy kissed her deeply tasting the blood on her tongue. Pushing her to Angelus, she smiled as Angelus kissed the girl, following up by snapping her neck. The girl may have been a virgin, but she did have two deep, drugging kisses with master vampires.

Twenty-four hours later

With the spell cast, the gypsies retreated. Buffy and Angelus' human souls had been fully restored, allowing them the burden of remembering everything they've done. Going back to the lair, sending the rest of the family away, Buffy and Angel dug through the Holy Water that The Master insisted on stealing from the various churches. Carefully pouring the liquid into jugs, they went to the larger room where all of the minions were sleeping. It took a while but eventually every single minion was dead. Only the elder members of the family, including the two of them, remained.

Going back to their room, Buffy and Angel decided to pack. Now that their souls were intact, it would be impossible for them to kill humans without guilt or regret. Buffy took off the chain she was wearing and threaded it through her wedding ring. Putting her necklace back on, she took her framed photo of her human family and put it in their small satchel along with his picture frame which also contained five pictures…his mother on her wedding day, his father on their wedding day, him as a newborn, his sister Catherine as a newborn, and the centre picture, a picture of the four of them before Buffy turned him. Packing two knives, a cross bow, two leather bound books, as well as all of the money they had stolen from The Master and the rest of the family, Buffy and Angel left London for good.

For the next 100 years, Buffy and Angel travelled the world, killing every vampire and demon they came across. Having practiced the black arts extensively, they were finally able to find a spell for the total destruction of a Wolfram & Hart branch. Over the last 75 years, Buffy and Angel had managed the total and utter destruction of 182 branches of Wolfram & Hart. With 26 more branches…Port Moresby, Apia, Honiara, Nuku'alofa, Funafuti, Port Vila, Buenas Aires, La Paz, Brasilia, Santiago, Bogota, Quito, Georgetown, Asuncion, Lima, Paramaribo, Montevideo, Caracas, Sucre, Washington D.C., New York, Winnipeg, Vancouver, Ottawa, Los Angeles, and Rome…Buffy and Angel still had a great more deal of work to do. Having sent all of the books, weapons, and miscellaneous other items to the Watcher's Council in England over the years, they were compensated by one of the members of the Watcher's Council, the funds being transferred to their bank account in Los Angeles.

For the past 100 years a specific member of the Watcher's Council had been compensating them in their efforts to end the evil in this world…in regards to demons, of course. They received their first cheque from Adelaide Stowe, in 1880, after recovering 100 Orbs of Thessulah from the gypsies. She was the daughter of the head of the council, 22 years old and optimistic that even vampires could do good deeds. In 1912, after she drowned Titanic had collided with the iceberg, her son Derek Philips continued where his mother left off. In 1940, five days after her father's burial, Bernadette Philips continued where her father left off. In 1960, after being killed by The Immortal, Bernadette left the responsibility of compensating Buffy and Angel to Cecelia Kent Giles, whose 6 year old grandson Rupert was destined to be a watcher. In 1978, Cecelia left her now 24 year old grandson Rupert the responsibility of compensating Buffy and Angel. He was an official watcher now, and was honoured to have this responsibility, despite the fact that compensating vampires was almost as bad as saving them…as far as the Watcher's Council was concerned.

September 1st, 1996

Continuing their work in destroying the remaining branches of Wolfram & Hart, they had achieved the total and utter destruction of Port Moresby, Apia, Honiara, Nuku'alofa, Funafuti, Port Vila, Buenas Aires, La Paz, Brasilia, Santiago, Bogota, Quito, Georgetown, Asuncion, Lima, Paramaribo, Montevideo, Caracas, Sucre, Winnipeg, Vancouver, and Ottawa. Now that only the branches in Washington D.C., New York, Los Angeles, and Rome, Buffy and Angel were exhausted. Leaving the relative safety of Los Angeles, they headed back to The Watcher's Council. The new head of the council, Quentin Travers had sent for them. Now that they had $2,500,000.00 worth of legal funds in their bank account in Los Angeles, it was time for them to take a long break.

On November 17th, Buffy and Angel went back to the States. Going after the attorneys at the New York branch, focusing all of their attention on Wolfram & Hart, they managed destruction by 12:00 midnight, December 23rd. Returning to their lair, they collapsed onto their bed.

"Angel, I'm tired." "I know love. I have a present for you." "But Christmas is the day after tomorrow." "I know. I want you to have it for then." Opening the box, she saw the most beautiful claddagh ring. In the crown was a single large diamond. In the hands were garnet clusters. The heart was a sapphire. "Oh Liam, this is the most precious gift I've ever received." Taking it from her, he slid it onto her third left finger, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Moving to lie down on top of her, he kissed her, linking his fingers with hers. As they made love, their lips never left each other.

"Do you know what I wish you could give me Buffy?" "What?" "A baby." "You mean, if we were able to, you would want to be the father of our children?" "Almost as much as I want to marry you in the church." Grabbing him, she kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much Angel." "I love you too Buffy." With that said, they proceeded to make love for the rest of the night.

February 13th, 1997 = destruction of Washington D.C. branch.

Now that there were only two branches of Wolfram & Hart left, the one in Rome and the one in Los Angeles, Buffy and Angel decided to stop. After 244 years together, the last 117 being spent ridding the world of Wolfram & Hart, they were exhausted. Coming out of the bathroom, Buffy was wearing a spaghetti strap butt length negligee made out of the finest red lace money could buy.

Setting down the bottle of Rothschild wine on the table, he walked toward her and pulled her into his arms. "You look so beautiful Buffy." "Thank you Angel." As they danced to the music, their eyes were focused on each other, the two smiling at each other.

Oracle's Chambers

Watching as the two vampires danced, the female oracle was very happy. "Brother, I would like to give the souled vampires a gift." "I do not wish to interfere in the lives of the undead." "Have I ever asked you for anything?" "Do you wish to see the list I've been keeping for the last 5 millenia?" "No. Oh please, it's the day of love." "Alright. I understand how important Valentine's Day is to all species of women." "Thank you Brother."

Back in Buffy and Angel's room, Buffy forced herself to break their kiss and gasp for breath. "What's wrong love?" "I don't know. I just got a little winded." "You do realize that we don't breathe." "I know." After a few moments, the gasping stopped and she laid next to him spent. Moving into his arms, she said, "It's been a wonderful Valentine's Day Angel." "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Kissing her one more time, he turned off the lamp, the two going to sleep.

On October 15, Buffy and Angel finally decided to go see Rupert Giles, the librarian at Sunnydale High School. Waiting until sunset, Buffy and Angel left their apartment and headed to the library. Since it was a school and not a private estate, they were able to go in right away.

"Mr. Giles, we need your help." "Buffy. Angelus. To what do I owe this pleasure?" "I don't understand how I'm 8 months pregnant. I've been a vampire since the year 42 A.D. Unless you forgot, vampires can't have children." "Do you know when you conceived?" Thinking back, she said, "Oh my goodness. Angel, remember when we were making love on Valentine's Night, and I suddenly gasped for breath?" "Yes." "I think that's when it happened." "Oh Buffy," he said, kissing her. After a few minutes, they stopped when the saw Giles wiping his glasses awkwardly. "I'm sorry Ripper. But when you find out the woman you love is having your baby, it's hard to be cool, calm, and collected." "I understand."

At that moment five teenagers came in…a redheaded girl, a brunette girl in a short dress, a brunette girl in leather pants and a tank top, a guy with dark purple spiked hair, and a guy with messy brown hair. "Hey Giles, who are they?" "Willow, this is Buffy and Angel. They're souled vampires. This is Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Faith the vampire slayer, Xander Harris, and Daniel Osbourne, a werewolf."

"Hello Salty Goodness," said Cordelia. "Excuse me little girl, you don't want to anger a pregnant woman, especially when she's a vampire." "Don't mind her," said Willow. "She flirts with everyone."

Going up to Faith, Buffy extended her hand. "I'll make a deal with you. If you promise to never, ever try to get my Angel into bed with you, I'll promise to never, ever harm anyone in this room." "That doesn't sound like a fair trade." "I'll tell you what. I'll pay you $5000.00 a month to do the best possible job you can in slaying every single vampire and demon, except for the two of us of course." "$5000.00 a month to never come on to your boy?" "Yes." "You got a deal." "Great."

On November 15th, Buffy gave birth to Aria Miranda Angel and Liam Joshua Caleb. Just as she pushed her second baby out, she suddenly went into cardiac arrest. After 24 hours had come and gone, Buffy was able to leave the hospital. Going back to the mansion that he bought, he helped settle into bed, putting their babies in the crib. Turning on the baby monitor, he got undressed and climbed into bed with his human wife.

"You've made me so happy Buffy. I can't wait to marry you." "We should wait until I can have a flat stomach in my wedding dress." "Anything you want Buffy." Kissing him, she laid her head on his chest, smiling as she felt his chest rise and fall beneath her cheek. They finally had everything they wanted and they couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
